


A Small Price to Pay

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: In Public, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mirage's Bar, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Party, Porn Without Plot, Smut, quest spoilers, revenant degrading a bit, sub caustic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Revenant needs a snitch, and Caustic needs to get off.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Revenant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	A Small Price to Pay

20 minutes to the party.

Alexander Nox adjusted his turtleneck sweater as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He had never been to one of the parties that the other Legends threw, but after a lot of convincing from Miss Paquette, he decided to go.

As he was adjusting the wool around his neck once again, he began to feel somewhat nervous, which was unusual for someone with his calm demeanor. How long would he have to stay there? Would he have to actually talk to people? What if they were serving  _ that? _

Just the thought of it made his heart race, and his jeans began to feel much tighter. Caustic sighed. He wouldn’t be able to deal with it now. His sessions usually lasted for a while, especially since it was difficult to get off without the key ingredient.

He checked himself in the mirror once more, adjusted his pants so his semi wasn’t visible, then walked out of his room.

Natalie seemed surprised when he showed up at the door of Mirage’s bar, where the party was being held. She led him to the bar counter, where Mirage was serving drinks.

Elliott jumped a bit when he saw who was sitting at the stool. “C- Caustic? You actually came?”

“Don’t expect this often,” Alexander simply said. “Get me a vodka on the rocks.”

Smirking, Elliott began to make his drink. “So a depressed white man’s party drink?”

_ I should leave. Right now. _ Caustic ignored his remark.

After a moment, Elliott passed him his drink and went to assist the other customers. Natalie sat on the stool next to him, sipping on her Shirley Temple. There were three cherries in it, as per special request.

An arm wrapped itself around Wattson’s shoulders. “Hey, you convinced him to come!” Anita flashed her a quick smile. “Are either of you hungry?”

Natalie nodded. “Those chips look quite appetizing right about now.”

_ Chips? That must mean… _ Alexander swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Are you hungry, Nox?” Anita motioned towards the snack table.

Would he be able to resist? It had been so long since he last did it.

He slowly nodded and began to follow the two women to the table. Before he even reached it, he could smell its sharp odor in all its glory.

He avoided looking at it. The smell filled his nose and sent a rush of chemicals to his head, and a rush of blood to another area.

Natalie quickly made a plate of an assortment of chips, then put a dollop of the lustful substance next to the chips.

Now, it was Alexander’s turn to get a plate. He slowly grabbed a few corn chips, then walked past the condiments quickly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back if he saw how the thick liquid sat in the jar.

They approached the barstools again and sat down and began to munch on their snacks. Caustic remained quiet and deep in thought. The aroma remained in his nostrils; ingrained in his brain. Natalie having it on her plate made his urge even worse. It was teasing, haunting, and driving him mad. A dog in heat, is how he would compare himself.

“Hey, Dr. Caustic?” Natalie waved a hand to catch his attention. “Are you alright?”

He coughed. “Of course, Ms. Paquette. Excuse me, please. I must head to the restroom.”

Getting off the stool, he made his way over to the restroom, but not without stopping by the snack table first. He tried his best to seem unsuspicious, but it was quite hard. He was a large man, and most people noticed him with his intimidating aura.

Carefully, he grabbed the jar from the table, then slid it under his sweater. The darkness of the bar aided in his successful snatching of the liquid aphrodisiac.

He entered the men’s bathroom, then went into the stall. He removed the jar from under his wool sweater.  _ It’s been too long… way too long. _

Unzipping his pants, he surprised himself with how hard he already was. Considering he was old, it was often hard to get himself up, but this substance always did the trick.

He dipped one finger, two, and suppressed a groan from escaping his throat. Tostitos nacho cheese surely was the best.

The jar fit snugly over the top half of his shaft. Alexander slowed his breathing. Had he locked the entrance to the bathroom? He was sure he had, but he still had to be careful.

Warm nacho cheese slowly dripped down his erect cock and began to coat his balls. He was already so sensitive from being teased as it sat on a table a few yards away. It was finally in his hands, coating his dick.

The cheese burned his tip slightly, but that just brought him more pleasure. It had been so, so long since he last felt this good; since he was last this hard. He was already close. He hadn’t even thrusted into the jar, but he could feel that he was about to cum a heavy load.

Right before he reached his climax, he quickly removed the jar of nacho cheese from his dick. His cock throbbed at being restricted from cumming. A shiver went down his spine. He had to make this last. Who knew when the opportunity would present itself again.

Carefully, after the feeling had died down, he replaced the jar on his phallic member. Cheese continued to slowly drip down. Nearly his whole cock was coated. He would be smelling like it for weeks, reminding him of his escapade in the bathroom of Mirage’s bar.

Now, he began to jut his hips up into the jar. The tip gently hitting the glass bottom brought him so much pleasure. He slowed his pace to ensure he wouldn’t cum too fast.

Suddenly, there was a thud, and what sounded like metal hit the floor. Caustic hitched his breath and listened carefully. Had someone entered?

Footsteps that were impossible to hear unless you were trained began to walk across the tiles. They slowed and stopped right in front of his stall.

“Caustic,” a low, gravelly voice murmured.

_ Of course, _ Alexander thought.  _ Him. _

“What,” Caustic answered.  _ Maybe this simulacrum could be of assistance… _

Revenant seemed to chuckle. “Sorry to bother you at this moment, but I have a favor to ask of you.”

“I’m listening.” It was hard to keep his voice from wavering when warm nacho cheese was dripping down his shaft, along with traces of precum.

A moment of silence. “Of course you know they’re doing a great job at keeping all the information about what Loba’s doing a secret. To get right to the point, would you mind being the little birdy to tell me what’s happening?”

Caustic was somewhat surprised. “That’s all?”

“Yes, and you’d be paid for it.”

What was the harm in this? He had no alliances within the group, and he didn’t particularly like the newcomer Loba. After debating for a moment, he made his decision.

“I’ll help you, but as for my payment…” he paused. “Come in.”

Revenant scoffed, then unlocked the stall using his slim fingers. He stood still at the sight before him.

“Use those simulacrum tactics of yours and help me get off.”

Shocked, the robot stood in place. “This is what you want?”

“I don’t seek anything else at the moment. Of course, I want the false truths of me being in that accident at that lab to be buried, but I’m sure that will end up six feet under along with the woman you’re planning on confronting.”

Revenant’s metal face scowled, then he lowered himself onto his knees hesitantly.

“Just move the jar for me… and use your other hand to stroke it.”

The other Legend obeyed, but not without a few cusses and snarls. The added sensation of solid, cold metal on his cock made him reach another climax within moments. A mixture of cheese and semen dripped onto his thighs.

“So quick for such a patient human,” Revenant retorted.

Caustic ignored him. “Keep going.” He began to move his hips again, matching the pace that Revenant lowered the jar onto his sensitive penis.

Growling, Revenant stopped for a moment. “You’re getting Tostitos nacho cheese dip in my gears. Calm down.”

“I- ugh, I’m about to ejaculate again.”

Revenant suddenly moved the jar up and down, faster than before. Caustic felt his load release into the jar, and he groaned as the simulacrum continued his pace.

It hurt, his dick was so sensitive, the tip so numb from cumming twice without a pause. But it hurt so, so good.

Revenant sped up as he stroked Caustic’s sensitive penis. His metal hand brought euphoria that Alexander had never experienced.

Just the thought of being in a public place, the thought of having a not-human jack him off, the thought of having to keep this all a secret… it drove him to his next and final orgasm.

He groaned a deep, throaty noise, and Revenant helped him ride out his climax with slow strokes.

Revenant removed the jar from Caustic’s member and placed it on the bathroom tiles. “How will you clean up, doctor?”

Caustic sighed as he looked at the mess, a mixture of cheese, sweat, and cum covering his cock, balls, and thighs.

Without another word, Revenant put his firm metal mouth on Alexander’s tip.

Caustic had to place a hand on the wall. It felt just like the end of his phallic organ hitting against the bottom of the glass jar, except much more movement and friction.

He said he wanted to study a simulacrum and its functions, but he didn’t expect this to be how he did it.

A tongue, wet and… rubbery? began to go down his shaft, licking any chum (cheese+cum) that it came across.

“I don’t have taste receptors, but I’m sure this tastes like shit,” Revenant grumbled.

Soon, his whole penis was clean of any dairy product and biotic fluid. Next were his fat evil scientist balls, which is where most of the mixture was pooled.

This was a feeling Caustic had never experienced before. He had been a virgin before this, only planning on mating with a prime female to produce the strongest offspring. His first time was with… a hitman robot.

Before he could stop it, another orgasm made his chode twitch and his toes curl. He had never came this much in one session. It was unbearable. He feared he might have a heart attack with his old age.

Revenant finished up and cleaned up Caustic’s thighs, then wiped his mouth with the hem of Caustic’s party turtleneck.

“I expect good fucking reports.” Revenant spit on Caustic with some kind of oil-saliva, but that only made Caustic even more turned on.

And with that, Revenant disappeared as mysteriously as he had arrived.

Sitting on the toilet as he went flaccid, he smirked to himself. Passing along information was a small price to pay for the time of his life in the restroom of Mirage’s bar.


End file.
